Health care costs are rapidly escalating, with the combined issues of an aging population here in the United States and elsewhere, as well as the increased prevalence of chronic disease states such as diabetes mellitus and asthma. Many of these disease states are now being effectively treated on an outpatient basis. Unfortunately, this places a greater emphasis on patient compliance to achieve satisfactory outcomes. Diseases such as insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, and insulin resistant diabetes mellitus, to name but two, frequently utilize injectable medications to stabilize the patient. Injectable medications include insulin, as well as other types of medications such as incretin mimetics, the first of which in the class is labeled Byetta.
In order to effectively control many disease states, the repeated application of injectable medications is required. Many patients are quite resistant to such applications, and as a consequence, the disease state is less controlled than is optimal. Issues principally stem from compliance with following the drug schedule, especially if it is required one or more times each day. This problem is further compounded by the need for injection of the medication. Many patients resist injections due to the fear of pain, difficulty with manipulation of the needles, discomfort at the injection site, and the need to properly purchase, and dispose of the needle and container after use is completed. Further, with the advent of such communicable diseases such as HIV, or Hepatitis C, the risk of exposed needles to others is increased. What is needed is an improved self-contained medication injection system.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a self-contained medication injection system incorporating built in needles, so that the user is not required to dispose of the expended materials.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system that is wholly contained, eliminating the need to place and replace needles into the system with each usage.
Still another object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for delivery of a drug where the user, or other health care workers are protected from inadvertent contact with the needle.
Still a further object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system for monitoring temperature of the medication to be dispensed, and to provide a warning if such parameters are breached.
Still yet another object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a communication link from the device that requires very low power.
It is a further feature of the present invention to incorporate a wireless link for communication to an electronic device that records data such as dosing information and distributions, or receiving updates from the electronic device.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.